littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bollywood's Death
Bollywood's Death is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 20th case of the game. It is the second case set in South Asia. Plot After watching Bollywood horror film "Demon Wall", Chief Fowler sent Anabel and the player to counselor Charlotte Denver's villa after she reported finding a body buried inside her wall after the earthquake had damaged the wall. There, Anabel and the player collected the decomposed body of Bollywood superstar Anasuya Desai. The five people were labelled as suspects: Charlotte Denver (counselor), Rani Samaddar (actress), Jeevan Singhal (cricket player), Adarsh Farrukhi (film director), and Mallika Kalluri (solicitor). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player found the video tape and play it. It was the video of the victim Jessica Curtis screaming and begging as The Lust's cult followers raped her before they burned her alive. Anabel then turns around and saw the killer in the mirror. She screamed, but Silence Slayer cover her mouth, threatening to death if she cried for help. But the player sneaking behind and hit him with cricket bat to let her go and the two escaped from villa. Mid-investigation, the Bureau found out that Anasuya had been dead for two years and that Charlotte's villa was hers before. Shaheen then discovered that Anasuya had buried a time capsule in Ganges Market prior to her murder. Afterward, Charlotte reported that someone had broken into her house, the intruder later being revealed as a director named Adarsh Farrukhi. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest cricket player Jeevan Singhal for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Jaaven said that Anasuya tried to seduce his father, but he refused to tell why he sleep with her that resulting into getting pregnant. Wanting to protect his father and all men, Jaaven pinned Anasuya after getting invited to redecorate her villa and violently raped her by force before he bludgeoning her with cricket bat. Jaaven then spent the rest of the afternoon building a wall around her body. Due to his young age, Judge Palamo announced the trial was canceled and notified Javeen that he will never doing his crime again, much for everyone's dismay. During Devil's Advocate (2/6), Kevin and the player talked to Rani Samaddar, Anasuya's friend, to find out more about The Lust's cult. Rani said that Anasuya was working on a top-secret case codenamed "Shailendra Kubal" after the Tamil surrealist painter. The team then went to the villa and found Anasuya's film files hidden behind a locked Kubal's painting. Per Shaheen, the files were on Rajendra Kumar, a notorious Indian rapist cult follower, who was actually Jaaven's father, Rajeh Singhal. They then gave the files to Rani so she could continue the film project based on true story about Kumar. Meanwhile, Wolf Channel reporter Roy Moulinex told Kevin and the player about his missing friend, journalist Elizabeth "Beth" Thompson, whose phone was recently used in Ganges Market. They found the phone, which (per Henri) had no data in it and had Anabel's fingerprints all over it. Anabel said that she was assigned her cousin's case and that she had exhausted all leads, only managing to find Beth's phone in the Bollywood film set. Kevin and the player then swept the film set and found Adarsh's film script written on the day of Beth's disappearance. Adarsh said that he saw Beth get into a car with blackened windows before disappearing for good. After they informed Anabel of the new lead, she stormed off, thinking they were doubting her detective skills despite of traumatic past. After all the events, Chief Fowler told the team that they need to relaxing out of stress by taking Anabel and Maggie to Dhaka to take the yoga lessons. Summary Victim *'Anasuya Desai' Murder Weapon *'Cricket Bat' Killer *'Jeevan Singhal' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. *The suspect has watched Secret Kill. *The suspect's blood type is B-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect's blood type is B-. *The suspect wears a nose piercing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. *The suspect has watched Secret Kill. *The suspect's blood type is B-. *The suspect wears a nose piercing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Gandhi. *The suspect has watched Secret Kill. *The suspect wears a nose piercing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect quotes Gandhi. *The suspect has watched Secret Kill. *The suspect wears a nose piercing. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chai tea. *The killer quotes Gandhi. *The killer has watched Secret Kill. *The killer's blood type is B-. *The killer wears a nose piercing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil's Advocate (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in South Asia Category:Copyrighted Images